This is Callie's Internship
by anatomylove6
Summary: Callie in an intern. Arizona is an attending with Mark, Derek and Addison.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I don't write well at all. But I am going to try really hard with help from a friend. On a side note grammatically this will be full of errors.

This is going to be an AU- Callie is an intern with the rest of the crew including Meredith, George, Izzie and of course Christina. Arizona is a PEDS Attending. Also Bailey is still the Nazi that they all meet on the first day as well as sweet Arizona.

I don't own anything at all.

Callie's POV:

Today is the first day of my internship at the top ranked Seattle Grace hospital. To say I am scared is an understatement. I have stayed up all night in my scrubs thinking about whose bones I get too fix today. I know that is a sick thing to think about but after four years worth of medical school in Florida, I want this day more than anything. I still remember the day I got the internship. I was with my dad the day Chief Webber called me about the Program.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago I was sitting at home with my dad just cooking my famous chicken piccats. _

_My dad said taking a big bite of the chicken to taste if it is done. "Honey didn't you have an interview with that hospital in Seattle a few months ago about the start of your internship?" _

_I said "Yes dad, but I don't know if I got into the program yet" _

_Then my dad stated too me one of the most heart warming things I have ever heard "You're the best there is and if Seattle won't have you then they are the biggest idiots in the world. Mija you are amazing, sweet and wonderful daughter and I am proud of all the things you have done in your life. Seattle Grace, Mass General and Mercy-West are all just hospitals but it's the doctors that make them special." _

_So I said while hugging him "Thank you dad you always make me feel special. This is the one hospital I want more than anything. The doctor's from Seattle Grace get the Harper Avery and that is my dream dad." _

_The phone rings suddenly and my dad picks it up as he is looking over at me._

"_It's Seattle Grace hospital Mija, someone named Chief Webber?" _

_I ran over to the phone and said "Hello, Mr. Webber it's Callie Torres" _

_The chief said "Hello Callie I just wanted to invite you formally into the Seattle Grace Program the paper work will be sent in a few days."_

_End Flashback _

That was one of the greatest days of my life. Now I am in Seattle trying to get used to the weather of all things and finding my way around the city. Good thing I found an apartment near the hospital on a few weeks notice. It's not too far away from the hospital just a couple of blocks.

I am on my way to the hospital when I see a woman literally riding around in her sneakers I think they are called wheelies. They are so cool but, I can only think about the number of children coming into the ER due to wearing those sneakers.

As I enter into Seattle Grace the only thing I feel is scared about Day 1. Day 1 of the internship lasts 48 hours and approximately 2-4 breaks in that whole time if the intern is lucky to receive it.

The first thing I see is a blonde woman wearing the wheelie sneakers I saw on the way to the hospital. She is about to hit into me when suddenly I put my arms up to stop her than she runs into me and falls on top of me.

Oh crap. She is on the top of me and we are just staring at each other. She has a bright smile on her face. She starts talking "I am sorry I hope you are okay."

I am staring at her and just state "Yes I am fine. I just got to get up and you're on top of me"

She says apologetically again "I'm sorry. Also I am Arizona Robbins the Pediatrics Attending at the hospital."

I just smile and say "I'm Calliope. I mean Callie Torres an interning starting today."

Too my surprise she just says "Nice too meet you Calliope and good luck on your first day of hell. I will see you on rounds in the next couple of weeks."

"Thank you so much. I will see you around Arizona."

She was sweet and nice. I had this indescribable feeling in my stomach but it was the first day of hell why else would I have them?

Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and all the people reading this story. I got a few ideas about how to write this it may change but I am trying to write this from the heart.

I don't own anything.

Callie's POV

Day one of hell begins and one of my bosses wheeled into me. I got some bad luck today.

I'm in the hospital as I walk into the locker room. I see a couple of people talking about the information packet that gave a break down of the Program. For the program we have to do rounds all the time with different attending's throughout the hospital. This way we can learn to access cases and maybe get to do surgery in the next few weeks.

There is one guy calling out names of all the interns and who they have to report to for the day.

"Callie Torres go down the hall and report to Bailey"

Bailey is known as a "nazi." I am excited to work with her. She is the one of the best doctor's in this hospital.

As I am going down the hall I see three people next too me one racing up to talk to Bailey.

This tall blond girl walks up puts her hand and introduces herself.

"Hi my name is Isobel Stevens but everyone just calls me Izzie"

I can't help but to laugh at that. Who sucks up on there first day? Save that for when it is needed. Unless you're a badass like me. I will never have to suck up ever. I am that good.

This brown haired woman looks kinda angry and states "Don't suck up too me. Damn you interns getting younger and dumber each year."

Then she changes tones and has an odd scary smile on her face and tells us about protocol. She tells us the five rules. I have to try my hardest never to wake up this woman. The attendings we work with are Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Addison Montgomery and Arizona Robbins. We have to also attend lectures and conferences given by these doctors. This should be fun. Not!

Bailey is giving us all orders of where we have to go for the day.

"Grey you're with Shepherd for the day."

"Stevens you're with Sloan." She had a small smirk while saying this. I definitely don't want to know why.

"O'Mailey you have Montgomery."

"Yang you get to work with me for the day. Lucky you!"

"And Torres you get to work with Robbins."

This is not going to be good. The wheelies woman is my boss for the day. Can I have worse luck on my first day here? Yes I do hear there is an intern that already slept with an attending. I just had one on top of me for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Sorry I am having a problem with the website. I think I got it figured out now. I am sorry to all the people who were reading my story. I messed it up. So now that I got it figured out. I am going to try to do chapter by chapter. This story will mostly be in Callie's POV. I am trying to get the other characters involved as well.

Callie's POV

I have to go the Ped's wing of the hospital and begin my training.

As I walk into the elevator I hear nurses talking about hospital gossip.

Apparently Dr. Sloan is a man whore. I have to smile at that because of Bailey this morning. Dr. Shepherd cheats on his wife and Dr. Robbins is a lesbian. Why do the nurses always gossip about everything?

There is no way that these accusations can be true. Although I do have the year to find out.

Apparently the attendings in this hospital have names like "McDreamy, McSteamy, and rollergirl" All those names are hysterical.

I am out of the elevator and on my way too meet rollergirl for the second time today. She is kinda adorable for a girl. Not that I would ever think about a girl in that way.

She spots me entering the wing and says "Hey Calliope ready to start the day?"

I have a huge smile on my face and state "I was born ready"

She just perks up and says "That is great enthusiasm something that is needed in Peds. I have one question for you. Are you hardcore? Because whoever works in peds has got to be hardcore."

I'm laughing on the inside when she says this so I just state "I am very hardcore and ready for anything today."

She says "Good lets go."

Is it possible that she can be more adorable? I think not. Damn not again.

She is walking me through the wing and introducing me to some patients. One has leukemia and my heart breaks right there. I just want to walk away but I know in med school I was taught to not care. But I will always care. That is just me and I am too stubborn to change. I just walk out of the patient's room for a few minutes and catch my breath. After a couple of minutes Arizona follows me outside.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and says "It is going to be okay. I know it is hard too see a child go through cancer but that is our job. I usually try to think about rainbows, butterflies, pizza, and cookies whenever I am in a child's room. This is the reason that this job is so hardcore. Different people come in and out of the hospital and they may live or die. In Ped's we need to advocate that they will live to eat the cookies and see the rainbows someday."

That had to be one of the most inspirational things I heard in my whole life.

I just started crying in front of Arizona because of what she just said. Wow this is embarrassing first I ran into her and now I am crying too. She still has her hand on my shoulder and I feel safe. I just met this person about hours ago it feels good to be around her.

She suddenly takes her hand off my shoulder and says "Let's go back inside and talk to that child about his treatment."

I went in with her and now I felt much better. I was talking with several different patients and then I was showed how to put in an IV.

Arizona…. I mean Dr. Robbins showed me what to do. I learned that and she gave me a sticker for my good work today.

Now I am on a lunch break and I see Dr. Robbins eat with Dr. Sloan. I move over to them and ask "Can I sit here?"

Dr. Robbins states "Sure Calliope"

I just say "Thanks Dr. Robbins."

She is laughing now and tells me "It's Arizona this is a very informal hospital"

Dr. Sloan is smirking and tells me something different "Call me Dr. Sloan at all times and bring me a cappuccino."

I am shocked that he just told me to do that but too my surprise Arizona says "Mark this is my intern and a good one don't ask her to get your cappuccino. Get your own damn cappuccino."

Now he just looks away and says "Fine I will be back shortly."

Arizona 1 Mark 0

Arizona looks up at me and apologizes for Mark. "He is such an ass sometimes. But truly a sweet guy when he wants to be."

I just say "Yea I can see that. I only got 10 hours left today then I get to go home. It has been such a long day.

Arizona says "I remember my internship it was a crazy fun time. I grew so much as a surgeon and that is the only reason that I am here today." Her beeper goes off and then she says "I got to go but it was nice talking to you Calliope. Also your going to make it you are hardcore." This girl is truly amazing I just hope she would want to be my friend someday in the future.

Now with 2 hours to go I go to the locker room to talk to the other interns. One is Izzie the model. She is nice but all fake. Meredith is dark and twisty. Christina is so ambitious it comes off as annoying but she will be a great surgeon. George is the cute and lovable best friend that every girl wants in there life.

Christina asked me "Where are you living?"

I just said "I am living a few blocks away from the hospital."

She just flat out asks me "Can I move in with you?"

I should have said all this but instead "What? Why? When? How? NO NO NO"

Instead I said "Yes sure as long you don't steal any of my surgeries."

And as I am about to walk out the door to go back to the peds wing I ask "Your not a psycho right?"

She just laughs and says "I have two PhD's and I am in surgery. I just have a type A personality if that is what you mean?"

I just say "Yea sure. You better have all your stuff moved in by the end of the week."

I am back in the ped's wing when I spot Billy the leukemia patient outside his room. I just walk over to him and say "What's up Billy?"

Billy looks up and states "I fell out of my head and hurt my ankle I need too see a doctor."

I had to laugh at that. I am supposed to be a doctor and handle these types of cases but I can't do that yet. So instead I just page Arizona. Arizona comes running in to see Billy.

She asks him "what hurts and how long has it been hurting?" He tells her "Since I fell out of bed." She checks on his ankle and she notices that it is very swollen. So she asks me

"Calliope Billy's ankle is swollen and his pain level is at 10 what do we do?"

Ummm come on Callie think now this is simple. "First the R-I-C-E method then we give him a X ray and if anything peculiar shows up then discuss surgery options."

She smiles "Good it is X ray time then. Billy ready to go in the rocket ship. Everything is fascinating and colorful."

Billy just says "Yes Dr. Robbins.

Billy is off in the rocket ship and I got 10 minutes to go. Thank god this day is almost over.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter is going to take place a few weeks after Day one there will be a few flashbacks as well. Thank you so much for reading my story. There were some errors in last chapter mostly on the timing but I will try and fix that all in time.

Callie's POV

The last few weeks of my internship have been exciting, tiring and overall awesome. I had to go through the process of the internship. Each day I come in to the hospital I have a smile on my face no matter what I had to do. During the last few weeks I have had to work with different attendings at the hospital. I remember the first time working with the infamous "McSteamy" boy he knew his stuff.

_Flashback _

_Mark is slowly walking up too me while looking down at my breasts. Man does this guy have a death wish or want a lawsuit against him in the future. _

"_Callie Torres, remember me I'm Mark"_

_I just look at him in the eyes making sure he is paying attention to what I have to say._

"_Hi Mark so what we working on today?" _

_He is now moving his head up to my eyes and says "There is this one case that involves a calf augmentation. This will be your first time scrubbing in are you ready?" _

_My first case is a calf augmentation. Seriously, and with McSteamy. I thought I would get to work with Arizona on my first surgery. She was the first doctor that treated me as an equal. Mark only cares about my body. Arizona just cares. _

_I am so excited about today. My first surgery. I just say "I am" _

_Although I bet he doesn't even know the patients name. _

_Mark states "The patients name is Rob he has been through multiple surgeries with me. He trusts me and he has to trust you so he can make it through the surgery."_

_I just say "Okay I can get him to trust me. I am a very likable person." _

_He just laughs and says "Whatever Calliope" _

_Now I am pissed no one ever calls me Calliope but my dad and now Arizona. But that is different….wait what am I thinking? _

_I furiously state "Mark don't call me Calliope please just Callie" _

_He looks at me straight in the eyes and says "Robbins called you Calliope the other day I just thought you liked that" _

_All I do is smile and say "She can call me that you can't. Now let's get to work on this patient" _

_Mark has this innocent grin on his face._

_It took me a few days to bond with Rob. Rob and I bonded through food. I brought in all his favorite foods and we would just sit and talk about everything. He was an amazing first patient. _

_Now it's surgery time. I waited so long to get here and now I have to deal with Mark McSteamy Sloan. I thought my bad luck was over. _

_I'm about to head into the surgery with Mark when Arizona comes rollering in on her wheelies. I can't help but to smile at how hot she really is. Oh damn not again. This can not keep anything. _

_She first comes up to talk to Mark about the surgery then walks over to me and says "Good luck Calliope I know you will do great." I am happy that she came by to wish me luck now I know I will do an awesome job. _

_I just look at her with my you know I am going to rock this look and said "Thanks for the luck." _

_She looks kind of scared by the look on my face and says "Okay." _

_I am now staring blankly at her and say "I'm sorry if my look frightened you. I just need to be hardcore like you told me. This is the only way I know how to be hardcore." _

_She can't help but smile and say "Cool and by the way have fun in there. The first surgery is always the best." _

_Now I am in the OR and silently ask Mark "Scalpel?" _

_He just looks over at me and agrees while passing over the scalpel and my first surgery begins and the rest of my life. _

_End of Flashback _

That was a great day. Rob recovered faster than excepted and he is happy with the surgery.

I have been having such an interesting time with my new roommate as well. Christina can let loose every once in a while. About a week ago I caught her dancing around in the apartment with no music playing. Just her Anatomy book open.

_Flashback _

_I opened my door to the apartment when I saw something I never wanted to see in my whole. Christina was dancing around in her underwear with Anatomy and Psychology books. Doesn't she have friends? She is close with Meredith; why don't they just dance together? Why alone in the apartment with her books? Who does that anyway? _

_Wait a second why am I questioning any of Cristina's behavior. She is usually watching the surgeries from the gallery waiting to find out what has happened. Sometimes she is waiting for 10- 12 hours. It is impossible to do that. I have no time with the internship. How can she have all this time? Again questioning her thinking wrong of me to do that. _

_I slowly walk in the apartment and say "Hey Christina what is going on?" _

_Christina just looks down and says "Nothing just dancing around in my underwear. Totally innocent. This is the way I deal with my stress. What do you to deal with your stress?" _

_I just look away from her and silently say "That is cool Christina. I usually just cook and write." _

_Christina is surprised and just says "You actually write. You're a total bad-ass I can never see that." _

_Yup I write my feelings, hopes and dreams. I can be a bad- ass and a softie at the same time. I just look and tell her "Yes I write don't look so shocked. I am going to go to my room now I will talk to you later Christina." _

_End of Flashback _

Right now I am about to head into surgery and all I can think about is my boss. This is starting to become a problem. I hope in time I will not think about her. Maybe I need to seek advice on this dilemma?

Okay so I worked really hard on this chapter and tried to make sure there was more of a story here. I hope it all works out well. Thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review. This chapter took a little while to think about then it hit me who can Callie talk too and I think she would talk to Addison because Addison spots there interaction kinda like the Callie and Erica situation.

I don't own anything.

Callie's POV

It is already three weeks into the program and now its lecture time. I also can't get Arizona off my mind. Going to a lecture is not going to help. I need someone to talk to about what is going on.

Now I am sitting down in a lecture hall with the other interns waiting for Addison Montgomery to show up. Addison is the neo natal surgeon on staff here although occasionally she goes to California.

Addison is an attending who I haven't had the chance to meet. This should be thrilling. I would so rather be doing a surgery right now. Even doing paperwork is better than a dumb lecture. Although I do want to have children someday so maybe I will actually listen. It may be important.

Christina has her text book out waiting for Addison to arrive. Thank god I didn't go to school with her I would have left anytime she was around.

She is walking in now.

She walks past me and smiles. Than goes to the front of the room and says

"Hello my name is Addison Montgomery I am a neo-natal surgeon. All of you should know what that means or else every class you took in Med School was a joke. Today we are going to discuss babies. Nice and simple topic right? Anyone? Say your name as well"

I just raise my hand "No it's a very complex topic because anything that can happen to adults can happen to babies. The difference is they are relisent. Also my name is Callie Torres."

She just nods her head and says "Correct and nice meeting you Callie."

She is now into her lecture about the number of babies that are conceived each year and the growing population. All simple things now. So that means blah, blah, blah for me. I am about to fall asleep when she says

"Callie after the lecture I would like to speak with you."

I can't be in trouble for just sitting here and not paying attention to information that I already know. I don't want to take notes it is not like there is test after this. Or at least I hope there isn't going to be a test.

I am waiting outside the lecture hall for her when I see wheelies state past me and I say

"Hey Arizona, how have you been?"

Arizona is just too cute.

She just says too me "Calliope, I was just getting some charts on a patient. It is nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

I just look at her and think my god she is stunning and say "I am fine just done with a lecture. It was pretty good."

She smirks at me and whispers in my ear "Just admit too me that it was boring."

I am shivering. No man has never made me shiver before and now this perky peds surgeon is doing it too me. "Ok I admit it was boring just don't Addison I said that."

She winks and tells me "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She just skated away from me.

Ok I know that is flirting. She was flirting with me. A girl was flirting with me and I liked it. I need to see a therapist or something now.

I am staring down the hall with a blank expression on my face when "Hey Callie, Arizona is cute right? I am 100% straight and think that."

Haha she must be joking. I am not going to look in at her at all.

"No she is not cute at all. Just very perky and annoying."

She just scoffs and says "I don't believe you. I saw your interaction with her. You like her don't you?"

Wow she is good. Why is she not a therapist? Seriously?

I am now blushing at my boss trying to get her to believe I don't like her colleague.

"No I don't. I am straight totally straight. I love the penis."

She smiles and says "It is okay I love the penis too but would probably sleep with Arizona if I was a lesbian. Anyway I just wanted to introduce myself since you're the only intern that hasn't beat down my office door to talk too me. Btw Yang scares me."

OMG of course Christina would do that. "Thanks nice to meet you I got to get going now."

She stares at me and tells me "The first step is admitting that you like someone. For the next step you should stop by my office."

She is such a weird woman. But I did need someone to talk too and I guess she found me. All I have to do is admit that I like a woman. That is going to be so hard for me to admit. May take years. But I can't do that because than I may lose her. Wait? Breath 1 Breath 2 Breath 3.

Ok I Calliope Torres like a woman named Arizona Robbins and I want to explore what that means. I admitted it. Now I need to find Addison's office.

Sorry I took so long to update I just had a lot of stuff to do. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone that is reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will include more of Addison.

I own nothing

Chapter 6

Callie's POV

I am frightened. My family is very religious and for me too like a woman feels like a sin. If my dad knew I liked a woman he would probably fly to Seattle and bring a priest with him that I have known from my childhood to make me straight. Is it possible to make a person straight, gay, bisexual, or transgender? There must have been scientific studies in the last century. Maybe I will read up on that on a break

No matter how my family feels I am going to keep liking this perky blond doctor. Can she get any better? No I don't think so!

After my meeting with Addison, I asked my roommate Christina where her office was located.

_Flashback_

_Christina was talking with Meredith when I walked up to her. _

_Meredith and Christina just said "Hey what's going on?" _

_I just said "Not much. I was just wondering do you know Addison's office is?" _

_She stares me down and tells me "It's right next too McDreamy's office didn't you talk to her so you can be apart of a surgery with her?" _

_Now it makes sense why Addison made the comment about Christina. _

_I just smirked and said "No Christina but I hear you do that." _

_I shouldn't have said that. Thank god she didn't hear me and said "See you later Callie" _

_End Flashback _

Right now I am pacing outside of her office. Should I just go in and talk too her or just let all this go?

Apart of me is so scared of these feelings. I have only known her a few weeks and she has helped me as my teacher. Not as anything more. I feel like I am going crazy inside and out. But should your teacher flirt with you? She did that and she knew what she was doing. I can't get past how cute she is though. That is making this so difficult. I want to hold her hand. I want to hug her. I want to cuddle with her. I really want to kiss her.

Ok that is it. I am going into her office now. I spent too much time pondering these thought. It's now or never.

So I storm into her office without knocking and say "What is the next step?"

I came into her office at the wrong time. She is clearly doing work. Not good. I am supposed to be impressing her not scaring her.

She slowly walks towards me and says "Shut the door and we will talk."

I shut the door and I begin to tell what I feel for Arizona. "I want to kiss this woman that I barely know. I feel like I am going crazy."

She smirks and says "You are going crazy you stormed into my office without knocking. That is a little crazy behavior. And it is okay to be crazy for Arizona. I mean look at her she is hot."

I have to agree with that as well.

She seems like an expert on this. "So what is my next step?"

She just looks at me and says "Simple hang with her outside the hospital and see if you still have those feelings. If you do than once you are ready do something about it. Plus this gives you a chance to get to know her better."

What? Where would we hang out? What would we do? And hello she is my boss.

She saw my expression on my face and says "Go to dinner or a movie nice and easy. Yes she is your boss but don't worry I am too and you are talking to me about all this. Plus there are a lot of attendings that sleep with there interns. It's life that happens. Always expect the unexpected."

I have never been so scared in my whole life.

I am so thankful that Addison saw the interaction between me and Arizona. "Thanks for everything. I wish I was more of a badass when it came to dating. Maybe then I wouldn't get hurt so often."

She just said "Yea I know what you mean. Between me and you I heard a rumor that my husband slept with an intern is that true?"

She has a husband. I just ask "Who is your husband?"

She fondly looks at a picture on her desk and says "Derek Shephard or McDreamy"

I have to be honest but I can't I heard that rumor the first day I started my internship. I don't know if it is true.

I just say to her "I heard something my first day but that is all I know."

I hope she doesn't question me anymore. I just kindly leave the office and say "Thanks again for the advice."

I feel really bad about this. But I hate getting involved in a couple's personal business.

Now I am on my way to the Peds wing.

I see Arizona skating around and checking in with her patients and she notices me and says "Calliope what brings you here today?"

Umm now what do I say? Come on form a word and than a sentence you can do it.

"I just wanted to see you and ask if ?"

She looks at me and says "What did you say?"

Ok now or never. "Would you maybe want to hang outside of the hospital with me?"

She smiles and says too me "Yes I would like that. What would you want to do?"

Think Callie think. You had four years of Medical School and after that you can't come up with a single idea.

She looks at me and says "I know we should either go to Joe's or go dancing, you decide?"

I wanted to go to Joe's but dancing with Arizona would be so nice. Her body on mine. Moving. Close against each other. Boy it is getting hot in here.

I just look up at her body and say "Dancing"

She does an adorable little dance and say "Yay, I never get to go dancing. This is going to be so much fun."

She pulls my hand towards her and writes her number. That felt very nice to have her close to me.

She just skated away again. What is with her and skating away?

Now on my hand I have:

_Arizona_

_222-555-7777. _

I have to call that number as soon as possible. Dancing should be fun. I just got to find the right outfit for a night out.

I just chose a random number. Thanks so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and reading this story. I might change POV's between Callie's and Arizona's.

I own nothing.

Callie's POV

I got Arizona's number and we are going to hang out as soon as I call her. All I need now is the guts to call her. A lot of my patients have more guts than I do. I may be a bad-ass but I am a softie at heart and want everything too workout. Even it means just hanging out with a new person.

Maybe I should talk to Addison about this? She did give me advice on how to start figuring out my feelings for Arizona.

I am now taking the elevator to Addison's office. I am about to go into her office when I hear someone talking too her. I can't help but put my ear against the door and listen.

Arizona's POV

Calliope and I are going dancing soon. Yay! I am so happy about dancing with a new intern. Although I should talk to Addison about it because I never hang with interns ever. That is one of my rules. But Calliope is different. There is something about her. A few choice words would be amazing, miraculous and stunning.

So I ran to Addison's office without knocking because we have known each other for a long time and she allows me to do that.

I am now out of breath and say "Hey Addison I need some advice on hanging out with an intern?"

She smirks and says "Okay what do you need advice on exactly?"

I just look at her and say "I am going dancing with an intern that I might think is hot and I don't know what to do. Interns are never hot especially too me. They are our responsibility. We are supposed to be there teachers not there buddies. But this intern I want to be friends with and see what happens."

She just puts her hand on my shoulder and says "Slow down there tiger. You can hang out with interns. Which intern is it anyway?"

I just stare at her and say "Calliope Torres"

She moves her hand off of my shoulder and says "Sit we are going to talk about Callie now."

Callie's POV

I am so leaving now I should not have listened to that conversation. That was between my boss's about me. Bad Callie. Very Bad. On the other hand I did find out she does think I am hot.

I should just call her now. She is talking to Addison and clearly there for a reason.

So I take out my cell phone from my front jacket pocket and call her number.

It is ringing a couple of times. Come on pick up the phone please no voicemail

Arizona's POV

Addison is basically telling me to go for it with Calliope who I don't even know is single and may be straight.

We are both lost in the conversation when my cell phone rings it's an unknown number.

I take the phone out of my jacket pocket and whisper to Addison. "It may be Callie. I did give her my number."

She just rolls her eyes and tells me "Pick it up now. I want to hear this conversation."

I pick up the phone and say "Hello who is this?"

She simply says "It's Calliope. How are you doing?"

I just say "I am doing great I had a super awesome day. I saved two patients lives today with a single incision surgery."

She just says "Wow that is so cool. I can't wait till I can do something like that."

I just say "It will happen for you in time. You are one of the best interns I have ever seen." Addison rolls her eyes at the comment and whispers "Yea you so are interested in her.

I just whisper to her and say "Shut up already."

Calliope says "Thanks you're so sweet. So when are we going out dancing? I could show you how bad of a dancer I am."

I just smirk and say "You can't be a bad dancer you're hot."

I did not just say that. This can't be happening she is my intern. Bailey would not be happy if she found I said that. She is always worried about her interns.

She totally heard me and said "Thanks your hot too for a girl I mean not that I don't think that you're hot or anything."

Awkward pause. I am not a fan of those so I just say "Okay so we will meet after work in the front of the hospital. I get out at eight is that good for you?"

Calliope just states "Yes of course. See you later Arizona."

I just say "Bye"

The conversation is over and I click my phone off and say to Addison. "I really want to get to know her because obviously there is something here and I will be her friend first."

Addison smiles and says "That friendship won't last long. I am going to give it two weeks before something happens. I am sure Mark and Derek would agree.

I just say "Be quiet I am going now if you want to talk about anything I will be around."

Callie's POV

I am not going to talk to Addison about this at all. I mean Arizona already talked too her and if I try to talk to her it will just be about what Arizona said. Kind of pointless conversation.

After the phone call I am in a state of shock and confusion. First my boss said I was hot and then we decided to hang out.

Tonight I get to hang out with Arizona out of the hospital. This should be fun. I hope my nerves don't get the best of me. I am going to drink some red wine tonight.

This may sound like a crazy idea but I need the perfect outfit for tonight and Mark Sloan may be a pig but he does know Arizona and what she likes so I am going to him for help.

Tonight is my first time hanging with a woman that I think is hot. I need to look amazing and see what she thinks of the outfit. This is to prepare for later dates. I mean hanging out. Maybe she will dance real close to me and whisper in my ear again.

Now I am on the search for the plastic surgeon man whore of the hospital. Where can he be?

Oh I know the on- call room where else would a man whore be?

Thanks for reading and I felt like the story needed some more of Arizona because it is lacking and needed to be changed fast. I just ended it here because she needs to bond with Mark a little bit about woman before they hang out. This is going to be slow story just developing there bond before something happens. But obviously there is an interest on both ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay just had to think about what to write. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.

I own nothing

Callie's POV

I have been waiting outside the on-call room for about ten minutes. Come on dude how long can it take?

Suddenly I hear the door open and Mark is smiling so obvious he just had sex. He see's me and says "Hey Torres what's up? Need help skin grafting or something?

I smile and say "No not with skin grafting. I need to talk to you about woman."

He smirks at this and whispers in my ear "Are you a lesbian Callie because that would be so hot. I would so love a threesome."

Ewwww. I punch him lightly in the arm and say "No Mark I am not a lesbian. I am hanging out with a girl and no I will never have a threesome with you or anyone. Understand me?"

He is wincing in pain and states "Yes I understand. So who you hanging with anyway? Is it blondie?"

Blondie what? I just say "I am hanging out with Arizona. I want to look good when we go dancing tonight but I don't know what to wear."

He smiles at me and says "Oh your going to have a great time with blondie tonight. When are you going anyway?"

I simply state "We are going to meet after work. So I only have a few hours and need help." Come on Mark please help me I know you have a heart.

He says "Fine I will help as long as you don't punch me again. Also how hot do you want to look for your date tonight?"

I say "Very hot."

He smirks and says "Ok let's do this Torres. There are only a couple of hours left and you look like hell."

We walked to my apartment together. He brought up Arizona once and said that she loves the color pink and would do anything for her friends. How sweet is she? Apparently they knew each other for a long time. Mark seems like an okay guy like Arizona said. Once you get past the man-whore qualities there is a real person. My father would really dislike him and may through him against a wall. I hope when he visits that doesn't happen. I really hope I can introduce Arizona too him. You know as my new friend in Seattle and at the hospital.

Now we are in my apartment and I keep pulling shirts out of the closet to show him. He disapproves of almost everyone I choose. He just states "We got to find the right one for Robbins. She likes cleavage. Trust me on this one Torres." I scoff and go riffling through all my clothes when I think I found it so I just say "Fine I have just the right shirt. I haven't worn it in a year though so it might be tight."

He looks at me and says "Always remember with woman the tighter shirts the better."

Man-whore. Man-whore. Man-whore. Seriously I am not a piece of meat.

I just put my hand over his mouth and say "I am going to be myself and wear a shirt with some cleavage. I know I am sexy so she will see that no matter what I wear. Got it?"

He kindly states mumbled "Yes ma'am" I take my hand off of his mouth and I riffle through my closet again and I really found the shirt this time. The perfect shirt. It is a grey V neck with a flower on it. Nice and simple. I show it too Mark and he says "Perfect you finally picked out something good."

I put on the shirt in the bathroom because I really don't want him to see my body. He has seen so many already today and has no right to see my body at all ever. So I put the shirt and the black pants I choose earlier and he says "Now you look ready to go dancing Torres. Go get em!"

I had to make this chapter short because there is so much that can be done. They bonded and the next chapter will be all Callie and Arizona.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and the reviews. Everyone is so awesome. I am sorry for the delay. Also this is not a date between Callie and Arizona its just hanging out.

I own nothing

Callie's POV

Mark and I are on our way to the hospital. This time he is talking about Addison and Derek. Addison is truly an amazing person. She helped me out with Arizona and so did Mark I owe them. Maybe in the future I will cook for them; chicken piccata or chicken fajitas. Either or they would love. Although the only thing I have seen Mark eat was an apple. I guess he just loves his fruits.

Mark suddenly stops when we just about at the entrance of the hospital and says "You ok Torres?"

I turn to him and say "Yea I am good Mark. Thanks for today. You know a lot about clothes. Are you metro sexual?" I had to tease him a little bit.

He winks and says "No I just know what women like. Even though I am not a woman."

He only knows what women like in bed. After that he probably freezes up because he doesn't know what comes next. A simple conversation perhaps?

I kindly state "I know what women like more than you do. I am a women and I may or may not be interested in one woman." Ok I know I totally am but Mark already has enough fantasies in his head about Arizona and I. He doesn't need anymore.

He is daydreaming now and I just subtly kick him. He yells at me " Oww Torres, What was that for?"

I say "No daydreaming about Arizona and I got that. I am not going to be apart of a sex fantasy in your head."

He has a stern expression on his face and says "I am your attending, your boss, your teacher, your mentor you do not kick me."

I chuckle and say "I will only kick you when you're daydreaming about me and various women in your head."

He smiles smugly and says "I am going to be kicked a lot than."

Mark got paged and told me "Good luck Torres. You got this."

I say "Thanks see you around boss."

He smiles and walks off. Now I am standing outside of the hospital on my own. I have to wait another five minutes and than she will be out. I wonder where we are going tonight. I would love to go Salsa dancing. I am so bad at dancing but Arizona seems like she can make any experience fun.

Why am I so nervous? I am just hanging out with a girl who is attractive and I am totally into. This should be nothing. I am such a badass everyone just loves it. My dad thinks I am a little bit cocky but wouldn't you be too if you were at the top of your class in Middle School, High School, College and Med School? That just doesn't just happen to a lot of people.

As I am looking down at my watch and see the door close out of the corner of my eyes. It is Arizona. She is looking for me and taps me on the shoulder. I smile up at her and say "Hey ready to dance the night away?"

She looks absolutely stunning. She is wearing red halter top and black pants. It's totally okay that I am thinking these thoughts. I do like her in the I wanna grab you and kiss you up against a wall sort of way.

She smiles and says "Yea let's get out of here. I have my car here. I will drive us. I want to go salsa dancing tonight is that good with you?"

I nod and say "Yea I was going to suggest that. I get to show off my bad dancing skills."

Than I embarrass myself and shake my hips with my arms up in the air.

She smiles and says "Wow you are a bad dancer." At this comment I glare and she continues and says "But I am here to help you."

We get to her car and she pulls the door open for me. Why is she doing something chivalrous?

She just realizes what she did and says "I am sorry Calliope I like usually hold the door open for dates." Aww she feels really bad about this. I kind of wish this was a date. But it is way too soon for that. She is the only woman I like.

I just say "Its okay. It was an honest mistake. But thank you for doing it"

I slide into the passenger seat and she is in the front seat now. She turns to me and says "You're welcome and just so you know I am a lesbian I hope that doesn't bother you. I know there is a rumors circulating around the hospital about me. But I want to be honest and up front since we are hanging out."

Ok I already knew that. That wasn't a secret at all.

I chuckle and say "Its okay I already knew. That is not a big deal too me at all."

She smiles and puts the radio on and says "So tell me about yourself? First what is your favorite song?"

Okay that is a three way tie between Paparazzi, Can't take my eyes off of you and hopelessly devoted to you. I am such a sap. I just say "I like the song Paparazzi"

She smiles and says "You're a Lady Gaga fan thank god. I love Gaga. Do you like Andrew Belle and Idina Menzel?"

Umm hello yes. Both are amazing. "Yes they are great. Idina Menzel was in Rent right?" I am trying to remember what show I saw her in when I went to New York with my dad.

She smiles and says "Yes she was. I saw it twice on Broadway when I lived in New York."

Wow she lived in New York. New York is my favorite place to visit.

I state to her "I saw it too. It was a great show Idina sings really well."

She smiles widely and says "Yes she does" She starts the car to leave and puts in a CD. I listen to it and say "This is the four seasons."

She smiles while leaving the spot and says "Yes do you like them?"

I smirk and say "Arizona of course I do. Can't take my eyes off of you is my favorite song by them."

Arizona looks over at me and says "Mine too. Wow, we got a lot of music in common."

During the ride to the club she is singing along to the song. She just bops her head along to the music and sings really bad but it is so funny. I can't stop laughing. She is not pleased with that so I stop and she told me about the movies she likes, foods she eats, places she would love to visit and people she would love too meet. She also told me about her family. She is so kind and cares a lot about her family

We are out of the car when she says "Wait Calliope I think I dropped my keys on the ground."

I search the ground with her too look for the keys and I found them and place them in my hand. Arizona is still searching so I hold the keys and say "Where can they be?" She of course believes my innocent act.

She says "I don't know we got to keep looking, wait they might be by you. I am going to search there."

Okay search by me all you want you're not going to find them. Suddenly she is standing next too me with her head facing the ground in search of her pink keys. I am looking too for affect and say "I guess you lost them. Now what are you going to do?" I can't act all innocent anymore and I think she caught on and says "We might be stuck out here for a long time Callie no dancing if I don't have my keys."

Yes she did so I say "I like the weather in Seattle I could stay out here all night!"

Than Arizona takes my hand and is rubbing my thumb and says "I dare you" She took the keys out of hand by distracting me. She ran into the club. Dam her. Than again that is the funny side of Arizona Robbins. She is so cute how I am going to make it the whole night without telling her that?

Thanks for reading the next chapter is dancing time and some more fluff.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I never know what to write.

I own nothing

Callie's POV

Seriously she just ran into the club without me. I bet Arizona expects me to stay out here in the cold for a long time. Not! I am going into the club and I am going to get her back.

As I slowly walk into the club I see Arizona by the front door and she says "What took you so long?" She is looking at her watch as if I was out there for three hours. It was only ten minutes although I am freezing.

I smile at her while shaking and say "I'm sorry I was dared to stay outside so I did as long as possible."

She nodded and said "That was a long time Calliope you must be freezing." It was only ten minutes!

I said while shivering and clenching my teeth together "Yes I am cold."

Than Arizona puts her arm around me and says "I will warm you up and the dancing will get you too warm up again as well." I like her arms right where they are. I am liking this a little too much.

I just nod and say "Yea." Her arm is still around me as we enter into the club. We present our ID's to the doorman and he lets us in. I start to feel really warm and she notices and says "Want a drink?"

I say "Yea tequila please and thanks" She walks away to the bar and gets the drinks. That is sweet for a non date. I miss her arm around me why did I have to get warm so fast. Damn the body's feedback system. I hate homeostasis sometimes. I am such a geek even thinking about science while hanging out with a hot blonde that I would love to kiss.

She comes back with my drink and hands it too me. Our hands touch for a couple of minutes longer than they should and I break the silence and say "What drink did you get?"

She smiles and says "its sex on the beach I just love it" I nearly choke on my drink when she says that. She kindly puts her hand on my shoulder and asks "Callie you okay?"

I just say "Yea I am awesome." Yes awesome nice. That is just a drink I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

She suddenly smiles at me and puts her drink down and whispers in my ear "Awesome girl let's dance that is why we are here."

She takes my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. She starts swaying her hips back and forth. It's a cute. I start doing the same just slowly swaying. I start to notice that our hips are swaying towards each other. She puts her hands on my neck and I put my hands on her hips. She looks up at me and we are practically on top of each other. She moves her hips and I feel her body for the first time. She feels so good. I feel her body moving but I can only look at her face now and all of sudden she is moving closer too me. Why would she do that? We are just hanging out tonight nothing more. Than she nuzzles her nose up against mine. That was a close one. I thought she was going to kiss me. I don't know what I would do than. But friends dance and nuzzle their noses against each other right? I bet not but Arizona is a special friend. She deserves special treatment.

Arizona is smiling now and says "This is nice. I love dancing. Thanks for coming out with me tonight." I feel her breath practically on me as the words radiate from her mouth. Her beautiful mouth. I wish I had more guts to just kiss her already.

I just say "I have had a great time Arizona. I hope we can do this again. Maybe a movie next time though?"

She says "Yes but it has to be a Disney movie. I love them. Especially Beauty and the Beast." Beauty and the Beast is a good movie. But please no Disney, Pixar is better anyway.

I roll my eyes and say "Why can't it be a Pixar movie? Toy Story is great. Woody and all his pals."

She smiles and says "Disney is better. You will never win this battle. Don't even try." With that she puts her hands up and says "No more dancing until you admit Disney is better."

I am not going to let her win even though I want to feel her body up against me again.

I say "No I am sorry I guess we are not dancing anymore tonight. Too bad too I was really starting to like the dancing though."

I slowly walk away for dramatic affect than she pulls me by the hand and says "No Calliope more dancing and we can watch whatever movie you want. Deal?"

I nod and say "Yes but I am tired so I am going to sit on a couch." She is holding my hand and says "Can I join you?" I nod and we walk over to a couch and talk about the hospital gossip. She told me about Derek and Addison. They really love each other and don't want anything to get in the way especially dumb rumors.

I tell her about my love life. Which includes mostly flings from high school through college. Than in Medical School I met a man fell for him and we got married. He ended up leaving me. I don't trust relationships that much.

She tells me kindly "Man that guy is such an idiot you're a catch." I smile and take her hand. She accepts and our hands are intertwined. She moves closer to me again. This time she moves away from my nose and onto my cheek in a delicate light kiss. That was nice of her. She didn't have to do that. She puts her arms around me and says "You got to believe in yourself Calliope. Anybody would be lucky to have you. Trust me."

I do trust her but I am really scared. I have my head on her shoulder and say "Yes I do trust you." I want to kiss her again but I know that that has to wait until I know her better.

She moves away from me and says "Let's get out of here. I got to take care of tiny humans in the morning and make sure interns are doing there job."

I smile and say "I am sure the hot ones are going to be doing there job."

Arizona's blushes and says "Yes I am sure they are Isobel Stevens is a great hot intern." She says that with a smile on her face and pokes me in the stomach.

She admits "The only intern I think is hot is you."

Ok than I never expected her to admit that. So I just nod and we walk to the car. I am poking her in the back the whole time. She smiles at me. We are just so comfortable around each other even though this is our first time hanging out. Next time movies my choice. I'm so picking a horror movie. I would love to have her head buried into my shoulder.

Thanks for reading. I had no idea what to write. So the next chapter will be a Callie flashback with the car ride home and having lunch with Addison, Mark and Arizona. Btw on a side note Pixar is amazing although Toy Story 3 was so sad.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am shocked I get any to begin with to be honest.

I own nothing.

Callie's POV

I should have not done that last night. Why did I move in too kiss my boss? How could I be so stupid? I need to pay attention to my actions next time that I hang with her in and out of the hospital. Bailey is now talking about the scheduling at the hospital and all I can think about is how stupid I am.

_Flashback _

_Arizona was driving the car to my apartment while listening to Idina. This woman is obsessed with her. It's cute but this is a little too much Rent for me. So I take the Cd out and put on the radio. Arizona looks at me and pouts. I really don't think I should have done that. I just state "I had enough Idina for tonight." _

_She sticks her tongue out at me and says "I love Idina and I want to listen to it. Please?" She is practically begging me. _

_I smile and state "Fine just one song though deal?" _

_She smiles back at me and says "Yes take me or leave me it is than." _

_Oh god the singing and her cute little bobbling head again. "Come on Calliope sing with me you know you want too." _

_I have already embarrassed myself enough in front of her. I can't sing. I won't sing with her in the car. There is no way. Oh but she is pouting again. I guess I am just going to have to sing. Damn stop pouting woman! _

_I start singing the lyrics "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun." She is shocked. What did I do now? I just sang. _

_She stops the car and I see my apartment. Wow that was fast. She tells me "You're a great singer Calliope. Truly amazing voice." That is a nice compliment but I never sing. _

_I cockily say "Yes I am. I bet I could perform on Spamalot if I didn't want to be a doctor." _

_She smiles and says "I would like you better as Maureen in Rent." _

_I nod and say "Yes but that would mean I would have to kiss a girl and I never have done that before." _

_She looks surprised and says "Really I thought…oh never mind." _

_Now I am interested what the hell did she think. That I was a lesbian. That is really funny I like her but I am not a lesbian at all. Far from it. I just like one girl. Uno. _

_I ask "What did you think. Come on spill." _

_She looks at me and softly says "I thought you have already been with a woman. I just assumed because of us hanging out tonight." _

_Woah What? I just asked to hang with her tonight who knew it come to this? She started all this to begin with. _

_I look at her and tell her "I have only hung out with woman as friends with no intention of getting anywhere with them. No where!" _

_She looks down and out of nowhere I put my hand on her cheek and say "I think you're cute and I have wanted to kiss you since my first time on rounds with you to be honest." I start to rub my hand on her cheek and than I made the biggest mistake of tonight. I moved my head closer to hers. We had our foreheads touching. Than I moved down to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on them. I felt electricity. I felt something that I really shouldn't. Than I ran out of her car without saying goodbye. I kept her there all alone. She must have been shocked._

_End Flashback _

Bailey is going over the rounds schedule now. "Torres today you're with Robbins."

No no no. This is really not happening. Hell no. I have to get Bailey to change this now.

I run over to her and say "Can I work with Shepherd today or even Addison please?"

She tells me "No I have the schedule figured out already besides Grey is with Shepherd. I thought you liked working with Arizona?"

Yes I loved working with her just not today. I kissed her I can't just work with her after that. "I do like working with Arizona. I just can't today please put me on someone else's service please Bailey?" I am practically begging her.

She looks at me angrily and says "You better not talk to me about you're personal life if I do this got that?"

I nod and she says "Grey you're working with Robbins today. Torres you work with Shepherd."

I am happy and thankful that I am not on Arizona's service today. I need to figure out why I kissed her? I need to talk to Addison again. Maybe I can sneak away to her office during lunch? That is my plan. McDreamy time first. Internship important for my future.

Next Chapter Arizona will be mad at everything especially Callie. Also Rent is amazing. Idina rocks! Thanks for reading. Also Sara Ramirez was in Spamalot so I had to make a reference to that.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. I'm starting this chapter from Arizona's POV explaining why she is angry and how she can fix the problem with Callie. It will involve Bailey because Bailey is awesome and she knows everyone's personal information somehow.

I own nothing

Arizona's POV

That kiss was amazing. Spectacular. I wish she would have stayed in the car and discussed the kiss with me. Or even kissed me again. I should have stopped her from leaving. But there is one thing on my mind since last night. Why did Calliope kiss me and walk away? That was a great moment that we had shared together. I get that maybe she is scared and doesn't want to face this issue in her life but I am here for her. Obviously she has feelings for me. She initiated the kiss and I wish she told me what was going on? I'm usually not okay with newborns but there is something different about this girl. The intern part is another thing I will have to get around but that is all in time.

I am walking in the hallway when I see Bailey and she says "Hey Arizona what is going on between you and Torres?"

I smile innocently and say "Nothing we just hung out once. Why did she say anything to you? Did I do something wrong?" Maybe Bailey knows.

Bailey says "Wow you sure have a lot of questions and no she didn't say anything. But she did ask me if she can work with Shepherd today instead of you. Should I be concerned about one of my interns?" Bailey is always concerned about interns and that is sweet but I am great surgeon and watch out for them too.

Something about Bailey is so powerful even though I am technically her boss. She scares everyone. It is a gift.

I just look at her and say "…No I don't think so."

She smiles and says "Tell me what happened between you two because I don't want another intern sleeping with an attending. Not on my watch." Who the heck is she talking about?

Hmm I hope it's not about Derek. I heard some rumors but I wasn't really sure. I am shocked that some interns would do that I mean it must help them get ahead in the program but Calliope is not like that. Although it would be very good. Okay dirty thoughts need to stop now. Stop Arizona come on. Be professional in front of your colleague. Okay I am good now and nod and say rather quickly "We hung out once and we-sort-of-maybe-kind-of-kissed."

Her voice is raised and she says "What did you do?"

I start to cry damn Bailey you're not even my boss and I'm crying because of you. I sniffle and say "We kissed once and I haven't spoken to and seen her since last night." I'm still crying and she says to me "Stop crying it is going to be okay. I thought you only cried in front of authority figures. You're my boss. Relax okay?"

I stop crying and say "Thanks Bailey. You are just like the Chief but somehow you scare me more."

She smiles and says "It's great to know that I scare you more than the chief. You should talk to Torres about what happened I don't want to see her messing up. She is one intern that I know is going to make it." Even Bailey thinks Callie is a great intern.

I smile "Yea. I am mad at her though. Why wouldn't she want to work with me today? She loved peds and working with the kids. She did well. Much better than Christina."

Bailey says "Never trust Christina with the kids she has no idea what to say. Maybe Callie is freaked about what happened. Is she a newborn?" Overtime she learned my language. Newborn has been with one or two girls. Toddlers are still experimenting but have an idea about who they are. Teenager knows who they are but don't know what to do about it. An adult is a gold star lesbian like me. I wish a lot more woman were adults!

I nod and she says "Yes definitely got that vibe."

I smile again and say "Bailey you have gaydar?"

She smiles back and says "My gaydar is the best. I knew you were gay before you told me. Although you were a hard one to peg."

I say "Yea that is because I come across completely straight until I talk about my ex girlfriends."

She says "Yea I remember the tales of Joanne. I got to go work on a case I will see ya later. Also if you like someone go after it. Don't tell any of the other attendings I told you that and gave you advice on your personal life. Got it?"

I nod and say "Yea"

I am angry at Calliope. First she kisses me and leaves me stunned in my car. Than she won't work with me when offered. She must have something going on. Maybe I can fix her. I love fixing people. I have to find her and start fixing this situation.

Next Chapter Callie and Addison talk about Arizona again. Also I have no idea about the newborn, toddler, teenager, adult thing for lesbians so I just took a guess of how it went. I don't know and I don't want to insult anyone. Thanks for reading.


End file.
